warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Plumwillow
|pastaffie=Kittypet |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Kittypet: |namesl=Plumkit Plumpaw Plumwillow Plumwillow |familyt=Father: Mother: Brothers: |familyl=Waspwhisker Fallowfern Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, Creekfeather |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks=''None''}} Plumwillow is a dark gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Plumkit is first seen play-fighting with her brother, Nettlekit, near the edge of a pool of water. After she rolls over, Nettlekit loses his balance and falls into the side of the pool. Nettlekit tries to blame her for being wet for the warrior ceremony, saying that she pushed him into the pool, but she denies it and says that he was only showing off. After their mother, Fallowfern, tells them to be quiet, she complains loudly to Clovertail about her brother, who is still trying to blame her about falling into the pool. :She is regularly seen around the camp with her siblings often getting in the way of other warriors and apprentices, which requires regular intervention from her mother, Fallowfern. :She is later featured when Billystorm takes Leafstar and her siblings for a small lesson on how to climb trees. She is shown to climb quite quickly, but climbs far too high and gets stuck, to where a rescue from Leafstar is necessary. :At the end of the manga, she is shown as an apprentice, passing her hunting assessment, and later becoming a warrior renamed Plumwillow. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :She is mentioned by Harveymoon, who says that some of the apprentices have gone missing, along with Plumwillow and Nettlesplash. She later appears with the other missing apprentices, with a mangled pigeon in her jaws. :Afterwards, Plumwillow is seen with Birdpaw, Honeypaw, Sandypaw, and Nettlesplash getting food from the elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar, who is watching this, becomes furious. She chases them away and brings them back to camp. Beyond the Code :Plumwillow is mentioned by Fallowfern when Patchfoot tells Leafstar about Sol's idea to divide their hunting patrol. She worries that Plumwillow and her brother, Nettlesplash, could be trapped by foxes. While this is happening, Plumwillow and the rest of the patrol return with enough fresh-kill to keep the Clan fed for days. :She is then one of the cats to be on Sol's patrol the next night, and she asks if they were the only patrol going out that night. While on the patrol, she helps Sol steal from the fox den, and is later scolded by Leafstar, who makes them promise not to bring this up with the rest of the Clan. After the Flood :When Leafstar asks her where Sol is, she says she didn't know and that he stayed in camp for a short while the night before and went back out on patrol. When Sol arrives, she points him out to Leafstar. Trivia *In the manga at the end of ''SkyClan's Destiny, Plumwillow is shown with tabby-like markings on her forehead and legs.Revealed in the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny *In the SkyClan and the Stranger mangas, she is shown as a pale gray cat. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Kittypet